1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic renting apparatus for automatically renting rental articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rental systems have diffused nowadays and many desired industrial commodities are available for rent. Rental articles are rented for remuneration equivalent to the value and rental term of the same and are returned upon the expiration of the rental term.
Rental articles include records, clothes and automobiles. The progressive diffusion of video tape recorders for domestic uses in recent years has caused a remarkable expansion in the demand for movie video tapes. Generally, the rental business for renting rental articles to renters requires personal services in renting rental articles. However, automatic renting apparatus capable of providing automatic renting services have diffused in the rental business in recent years to carry out renting work quickly and to expand the rental business market. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,802 to Maciver et.al. discloses such an automatic renting apparatus, which automatically performs procedures for renting articles and storing rental articles returned from renters on the basis of information recorded in cards previously issued to registered patrons. However, patrons are unable to rent articles presently rented out. Furthermore, the rental articles stored in such an automatic renting apparatus include those which are not rented frequently and those which have been worn by frequent use by renters. Accordingly, some of the stock of rental articles are replaced periodically with new ones or changed for other rental articles to improve the operating efficiency of the rental articles and to improve services to patrons. However, the patrons are unable to know previously new rental articles added to the stock for periodic replacement of the rental articles. Accordingly, patrons have been unable to subscribe in advance for rental articles before the replacement of the rental articles.